


Tales of Vermillion and Caracal

by None_Of_Your_Biscuits



Series: Tales of Red and Calico Jack [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Because fuck canon, Bi/Ace Sabrina Raincomprix, Cat!Sabrina Raincomprix | Caracal, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Everytime Juleka nearly/does die my wifi takes the hit, Fluff and Angst, Fuck Roger all my homies hate Roger, Ladybug!Juleka Couffaine | Vermilion, Lesbian Juleka Couffaine, Master Fu is kinda a lil bitch and I'm calling him out on it, Multi, No Beta We Die Like Juleka Couffaine, Sabrina Says The Fuck Word And Paris Implodes, abusing the tagging system is fun, because I said so, ill add more characters as they appear, this was all based on a dream i had
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27133553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/None_Of_Your_Biscuits/pseuds/None_Of_Your_Biscuits
Summary: Have you ever wondered what would happen if Juleka and Sabrina were the main characters of Miraculous?Wonder no longer!
Relationships: Aurore Beauréal/Sabrina Raincomprix, Juleka Couffaine & Everyone, Juleka Couffaine & Luka Couffaine, Juleka Couffaine & Sabrina Raincomprix, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Sabrina Raincomprix & Everyone
Series: Tales of Red and Calico Jack [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980502
Comments: 9
Kudos: 21





	Tales of Vermillion and Caracal

Frantically dodging pedestrians wasn’t usually part of Sabrina’s morning routine, but this morning had started off wonky and was only getting worse.

Sabrina always waited for Chloe so they could walk to school together but today she hadn’t shown up, and now she was going to be late.  
Chloe would usually text if she wasn’t going to school that day, so maybe she just wanted to show up early? 

Sabrina was drawn out of her thoughts by nearly smacking directly into a crosswalk sign.  
“Get it together Sabrina.” The ginger-haired girl shook her head, focused on the road, and noticed an old man in a hawaiian print shirt jaywalking about half way down the street.

“He really should be more careful,” Sabrina mumbled to herself, eyes still on the man. He held himself up with a cane but seemed unsteady. Distantly, Sabrina noted it was a little odd nobody else was looking towards the ma-HOLY SHIT CAR!

There was a car heading right for the old guy how the heck-?

The panic kicked in and she dropped her stuff, running and yanking the old man out of the street by his arms. 

“Oh my god sir I’m so sorry, I hope I didn’t hurt you, please be more careful, god are you okay-” Sabrina babbled as she picked up her stuff, shoving a few spilled, (and now likely crumpled) books and papers back in her bag. The old man just smiled and nodded.

“Thank you, Miss, you did me no harm, but don’t you need to get to school?” The man chuckled as Sabrina bolted away with a barely comprehensible “sorryIhavetogobye!”.

Master Fu knew he had made a good choice. Something was calling him towards the Seine, he followed it.

\----

Juleka was going to be late, and it was technically Luka’s fault. He had somehow misplaced his guitar and all three Couffaines had been practically turning the boat upside down searching for it.

It had, predictably, been under the sink. Nobody knew or frankly wanted to know how it had gotten there. And now Juleka was late. 

Rose had texted her earlier asking where she was, the pink loving girl had been concerned after the goth hadn’t been outside the school. Juleka would be lying if the thought of Rose didn’t make her face heat up.

She barely snapped out of her gay induced trance just in time to notice a man leaning far into the Seine, his cane appearing to be the only thing holding him up. Right as she was walking by, the cane slipped off the edge and the old guy nearly fell.

Juleka grabbed him by the shoulders, her right foot holding the cane in place so it didn’t fall in the river. 

She picked the cane up and wordlessly handed it back to him, nodded politely when he said thank you, and ran off for school.

Master Fu walked home, his pockets empty but his heart full, already proud of the new heroes of Paris.

\----  
Sabrina slammed into someone as she ran to the classroom door, looking up she met eyes with one Juleka Couffaine. They both hastily mumbled a ‘sorry’ and opened the door to the classroom.

Juleka headed to the back to sit with Rose, and Sabrina sat down next to Chloe, who was grumbling to herself about something. The day had just started and she was already sick of it.  
\---

A supervillain, a real, live, supervillain. Wonderful, just great. Sabrina ran home, she knew her dad was out there, trying in vain to fight the rock monster. She shook her head as she reached her front door. Digging around in her bag for her key she felt something that definitely didn’t belong.

She pulled out the key and the strange box. Unlocking the door, she set her bag on the table and carried the box to her room. She set it down on her desk, removing her glasses and running a hand through her hair.

Sabrina picked the box up and ran a thumb over the design etched onto the lid. Curiosity got the best of her and she opened the box.

Sabrina got the tiniest peek of a ring before a green light popped out of it, and from that light, a small black blob, floating in the air.

The blob yawned and stretched, “Hey.” it greeted.

Sabrina screamed.  
\---

Juleka sat down at her desk mumbling to herself, “hope they’re okay,”.  
The boat was empty of other people when Juleka had gotten home, tossing her bag onto her bed and rubbing her eyes. She went to pull her phone out of her bag when something clattered to the ground, picking it up and opening it, she was met with a flash of light and a red thing, floating in front of her face. The box clattered onto her desk.  
\---

Once Sabrina had calmed, the small cat creature, at least she thought it was a cat, had started whining about food and rummaging through her stuff, it was only right before he had touched her picture album she lost her cool.

“What are you and why are you in my house??” Sabrina demanded shaking the creature clasped in her fist. 

“I'm a kawmi, my name is Plagg and I'm here to grant you powers, destruction to be exact,” the kwami (?) said in a bored tone, phasing through her fist, which was weird and she was definitely going to scream again later. 

“Powers?” Sabrina asked in a daze. “Like superheroes?” the kwami rolled his eyes, continuing to dart around the room, thankfully not going near the album again.

“Dontcha have any food around here?” He whined and Sabrina snapped out of her dazed staring. “Oh yeah, follow me?” she walked towards the kitchen, Plagg hovering just above her shoulder. She could almost feel his gaze roving around the room, taking in everything. 

They turned into the kitchen and Sabrina opened the fridge and the tiny cat dove into it, popping back up a second later with what looked like some of the nasty cheese her dad ate. He opened his mouth and swallowed it almost whole. Sabrina’s face twisted in disgust before smoothing out.

She sighed and leaned on the counter, the smooth marble digging into her back and grounding her in reality. “Can you explain all this-” she made a vague motion wither hands before continuing “I’d like to do this right,”

The tiny god tilted his head, “You put the ring on, transform, find your partner-the ladybug holder- defeat the Akuma, go home” his ears folded as he studied her, “Your cataclysm is your ultimate power, it can destroy anything you touch after its activated, but only once and once you use it you have 5 minutes before your miraculous times out and you detransform. Pretty simple, to transform you say “Plagg claws out!” to detransform say “Plagg claws in!”.

The kwami patted her on the shoulder. “You got all that?” Sabrina nodded, running a hand through her hair. “Okay, I can do this.” She breathed out and slid the ring onto her finger.

“Plagg claws out!” There was the feeling of something peeling over her face, it felt like her energy had, for lack of a better word, shifted.  
Once the light was over she dashed to the full-length mirror in her hallway and her eyes met green, silt eyes, the barest hint of a normal blue in them. She focused on her hands, flexed them, and watched claws pop out of her fingertips. 

Her eyes drifted past her eye mask, up to see her slightly darker than usual ginger hair tied in a little puff ponytail at the back of her head, on top of her head sat long ears with tufted tips, reminding her of an animal she had heard of but couldn’t remember at the moment. 

Sabrina shifted a little and noticed she had a short belt stretched out behind her, like a little tail. She chuckled and the tail-belt twitched, *okay filing that away for later*. Sabrina wore a black jacket over a black shirt, bright green lines ran over where her shirt collar and hem would be. She noticed a flash of the same green on the back, turning around she gasped when she saw the four-toed paw print taking up most of the back, little claws sticking out of each toe.

There was a little _ting_ sound when she turned around, confused she looked at her neck.

There was a little bell attached to the bow around her neck, she tapped it and listened to the _ting_ again, smiling. 

Metal toed boots with the toes looking like a cat's paw and plain black pants completed the ensemble. 

Sabrina twirled the baton in her hand, Oh this was going to be _fun_  
\---

Juleka was 90% sure she was hallucinating. The tiny, bug thing waved its little stub in front of her face “Um Juleka. are you okay?” Juleka shook her head. 

“Uh how do you know my name exactly? Also why are you in my house?” Yeah this had to be a weird dream.

The bug thing smiled before putting her little paw-stub out, “I'm a kwami, you can call me Tikki!” Juleka ‘shook’ the little bugs hand-paw thing, “and what’s a kwami exactly?” 

“Essentially, I'm going to make you a superhero!” The kwami sounded excited, but Juleka felt her stomach drop. 

“I'm sorry, you must have the wrong person, I'm definitely not hero material.” Juleka ducked her head, her bangs draping over her face. 

The little Ladybug hovered under the girl’s head, looking her in the eyes. Softly she said “I believe you were chosen for a reason, and I know you can do it.” Juleka lifted her head a little, smiling at the floating bug.

Juleka huffed a little and picked up the earrings that had fallen onto her desk.  
“There are people counting on me and I won’t screw this up.” Tikki smiled, “Okay so, the transformation phrase is Tikki spots on-”

“Spots on?” The kwami was sent spinning into the earrings and juleka yelped as hse was bathed in pink light, what felt like a mask grew over her skin and her energy warped weirdly. 

When the surprise light show was over, Juleka looked into her vanity mirror, gasping as she saw her eyes had turned a deep red color behind her mask. Where her hair was usually died purple, there was the same red as her eyes, her hair was braiding in a way that reminded her of her mom’s. She chuckled and picked up the braid, at the end there was a little hair tie clip that looked like ladybug wings. 

Juleka noticed patches of black down the back of both her arms and legs, the ones on her arm led to a fingerless glove pattern on her hands. Leg patches ending in slightly heeled black boots with little ladybug insignias on their sides. There was what looked like a yo-yo attached to her side, picking it up she swung it, knocking several things off her desk in the process. Juleka wore a black vest that reminded her of her normal clothes in a way. The rest of her was bright red, different from her eyes and hair, and spotted. 

Juleka did a little spin in place, before heading up in the deck.

Quickly looking around to make sure no one saw her, she attempted to toss the yo-yo across to the other side of the Seine. She may have thrown it a bit too hard. It wrapped around a balcony and she yelped as it dragged her along after it.

This was going to be a _disaster_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will now sleep for a thousand years


End file.
